Light of Sorrow - A Death note Fanfic (Ongoing Series)
by kjl3080
Summary: !SPOILER ALERT! An alternate timeline in which L was never killed by Rem. The story takes place from L's point of view. L has to figure out Light's plan to kill him before the bells ring again. These two introductory chapters are to set up future events, and have no real action other than fanservice. (UPDATE: Yes, It's been a year. Working on a new one. COVID-19 left me bored)
1. Chapter 1

**Light of Sorrow - A death note fan-fiction written by kjl3080 (Or Kyle, whichever you prefer)**

I liek darth sticky note

Constructive criticism is fully allowed, I need those to better my story.

**THE FOLLOWING DISCLAIMER CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE STORYLINE.**

_(If you haven't finished reading the manga / watching the anime then why are you looking at fan fiction?)_

_The following is a story of where L continues to live after the Yotsuba arc. I understand that the conflict has to end, and the series director intended him to die, but I like to think of a scenario where L was just a tad bit more cautious about his planning._

_The following is solely from L's perspective. This chapter, which is the first in this series, is purely to set up the future chapters of the fan novel._

_In this novel, L decides not to test out the 14 day rule, forcing Kira to find other ways to kill him. L slowly unravels light's plan but who would_

_be the victor in the end. As a bonus, I've decided to release both chapters one and two at the same time, to celebrate the beginning of this web novel fanfic. Chapter 1 has some MAJOR exposition for those who don't remember the series well and need a refresher. The real changes to the story begins in the third paragraph of the first chapter._

_This story will carry some plot points over from the original show to this, even if the time period is different. Keep in mind I will not do this all the time and is simply to set things up._

_Oh, and one more thing. If you want to criticize my work, please don't make it vague similar to "It's dumb. " Please explain in detail what you thought made the plot unenjoyable or any mistakes I made, or how I should continue my work. By the way, this is the first fanfiction I have written. But that shouldn't change anything, right?_

_I take suggestions for story directions too, as long as they make sense within the story and is in-character to Light and L. Without further ado, let's begin._

**CHAPTER I:**

L and Light Yagami returned from their conversation outside and the foot "massage." Passing through the hallway, L could hear the thunder rumble in the distance. the crash in the distance was almost

as to taunt the meaninglessness of their conflict. As he returned to his seat, Rem, the shinigami, stood behind him; her cold gaze was fixed on him. He still couldn't believe the existence of such

creatures: All this time, he had thought that Light- no, Kira, has an inexplicable power to kill. But these grotesque creature(s), who can be seen by anyone who had touched a part of the death note,

seem to be impervious to any human weapons. This one had called herself Rem, and didn't seem to cooperate with L's questionings. Well, with the death note, he now understands how a person could

kill so many from a distance.

Now that he knows the deadly instrument that instigated the mass murders, L felt like he is one step closer to cornering Kira. The death note was quite surprising, too. All a person needed to do is to

write a person's name and picture their face, and the person would die of a heart attack, actions performed before death able to be controlled by the Death Note's user. For quite some time, he had

suspected Light Yagami, an university student and brilliant detective, was in fact Kira, responsible for the many, many deaths of criminals and those who dares to oppose his judgement.

The problem is, Light has done his job extremely well. Sure, he thought, it might be a bit too convent for Light to seemingly lose his power, and all the pieces- Naomi and her fiancée's death, Misa's

capture, the strange change in behavior in the two, little oddities that couldn't be mere still is no concrete evidence yet, he mused, but given his profile of Light Yagami and his abilities, assuming he is

Kira- he has to- it would make complete sense. Thus, despite of the lack of evidence, Light would not be completely out of the suspect list, if only to him. No- he chided himself- Light is the only person

who could've done it, the only one whose genius came surprisingly close to his own. and besides, as he had put it best prior, he, like Kira, "was also childish and hated to lose."

He peered at what could be called the deadliest weapon ever made, the "death note." As he looked through the rules, he noticed one glaring detail: the 2nd last rule was never confirmed and yet seemed too perfect to remove any suspicion of the chief's son and Misa Amane, the young model who sported a gothic design. Ms. Amane is infatuated with Light, but Light doesn't seem to share the same sentiment with her.

L was about to propose some sort of test to see if one of the rules written is fake, when he had realized it. Even if he proves the rule is fake, Kira would have already taken this into account, given his intellect. This has to be a trap, and L almost walked right into it. With this in mind, he decided not to test his theory just yet.

"Rem, " he asked the Shinigami, "do Shinigamis really love to eat apples?" He turned around and waited for her answer. He knew that asking such a question was pointless, but if only to prove a

hunch he had. "Well, while there might be other shinigami who might enjoy such food, I do not have a taste for apples." L knew that her answer would obviously have no meaning of itself, but instead of

what could've been her response. L realized that the Shinigami itself cannot be trusted to tell the truth. Suddenly, he could hear the sound of a cart being rolled. There he is, L thought, he sure took a

while.

"Sorry about that, " said Matsuda. "We ran out of sugar, so I had to go buy some more."

Matsuda placed a cup of coffee on his table, alongside a mountain-pile of sugar cubes. Eagerly, he dropped the sugar cubes, one by one, in the coffee until the pile looked more like a hill then a mountain. He took a sip out of his drink, and begain to resume his thinking. If Rem cannot reveal any important information, then there is no point to interrogate the reaper any further, for the time being.

Lighting lights up the control center for a moment, and was followed by a deafening roar outside.

"Oh wow, the storm's getting pretty bad, huh?", Matsuda interjected.

"Matsuda, now's not the time for such comments, now would you please focus on the task at hand.", scolded Sorichiro Yagami.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt the investigation. " Matsuda nervously chuckled. That distracted him from his thinking for a moment. Now where was I again? , thought L. Ah yes, the 14 day rule.

alas, Kira would probably find a way to kill him. And even if he doesn't, the most he can do after proving the rule is fake is cast suspicion back on Light-kun and Misa. L make his decision. He took

another sip of the coffee. He would keep the test as a last resort, and discard his theory for the moment being.

Drinking the rest of the coffee, L stood up. "Attention to all of the police task force. In honor of my word to you men, I will unchain Light Yagami from my wrist. However, I still suspect Light-kun and

Misa as being the first and second Kira respectively. I understand that the rest of you do not agree with this statement, so I have decided on this proposal. " The rest of the task force stared intently at

him. "I will leave the task force to Light-kun and the rest of you. "

"Light-kun, " He said as Light's eyes lit up, "You also won't be satisfied unless you prove beyond all doubt in my eyes," he looked into Light's eyes, "that you are not Kira, correct?" There was a moment of silence, but eventually Light answered.

"That is correct, " He said softly, but he still was able to be heard by the task force.

"Well then, while you and the team search for Kira, I will continue investigating Light-kun. Does that sound like a deal?"

More silence. Everyone clearly was conflicted on the proposal, but the chief, as he predicted, was the first to speak up.

"Ryuusaki, " said the chief soberly, "I don't know if I can take any more of this. My son, for the last time, is not Kira."

"He can't be Kira. I don't know what I'd do if he was Kira."

"Mr. Yagami, I'm not saying your son is Kira. I am simply stating that I will continue to verify on my own that your son is completely innocent and resolve my score with him. I know how it feels, chief, but please understand that this is between me and your son. "

The chief sat down. Sighing, he said, "You're just like my son, with your resolve. I-I understand. " He said slowly. "Do what you will. "

Looking at the chief, the task force one by one agreed to such a plan. Aizawa, and Mogi nodded. Great, he thought, he doesn't have to worry about what others think about his plans. "Well , it's decided then." L went back to "sitting" on his chair. The sound of the rain is still pounding the window, and the non-stopping bells he hears seemed to stop ringing.

Little do the others know, L is also finding excitement throughout his entire case. None before had even come close to a challenge for L, and finding Kira was a task that left his head scratching.

He knew it has to be Light Yagami, there was no doubt (despite the 5% lies he told everyone else), but finding concrete evidence would prove to be nearly impossible. Still, L believes that he will eventually find a way to catch this "Kira (killer)", once and for all.

Getting tired, L decided to rest and continue putting the pieces of the puzzle the next day. Looking at the clock, it was already past midnight, after all. Heading back to his room, he eyes the chart that

he had created to keep track of every inconsistency and key events. He felt that the rules of the death note had to relate to one of the inconspicuous events around Light Yagami. "Oh man, my brain is

too tired to think about it. " He announced. L yawned. "Guess I should get some sleep first." With that, he hopped onto his bed and hit the hay.

**CHAPTER 1 FIN.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER II:**

When he woke up the next morning, he met with Light at headquarters and attempted to have a conversation.

"So, L; why do you still think I am Kira? Haven't I proven many times that I can't be the killer you're looking for?" His voice seemed genuine, but L couldn't help but notice the sense of lies beneath the voice.

"Light-kun, as I have stated before, I have never been wrong on a case, and until I can prove without any doubt of your innocence, I will never suspecting you. However, as a friend, just see me

who you can call "annoying." as the popular saying goes, "If you have nothing to hide you have nothing to fear." L has to keep pretending that that light was his friend. In truth, he never really felt a need

for friends, as he wouldn't want to put the burden on them and he doesn't see the use or enjoyment of being with one. Besides, he's doing just fine. "L?"  
Oh no, not again, thought L. Before he could brace for impact, Light punched him hard straight at his nose. L swung and landed a blow at Light's knees.

"Every time, light, you seem to go for a different SPOT!" - L threw a counter kick, but was blocked by Light's arm.

"THAT'S IT, BOYS! WE ARE NOT FIGHTING FOR THE THIRD TIME!", said Soirichiro Yagami. L jumped. I guess in the eyes of the chief, this is pretty immature of them. Appearently, Light thought the same, because both L and Light stopped their fighting.

"Fine, " they both said in unison.  
"Mr. Yagami."  
"Father."

L, having decided that their "talk" was over, walked away.

"Wait, Ryusaki! We're not done yet!" L ignored Light's plea. He entered the elevator and went up a floor.

Returning to his room, his eyes lay again on the chart. Slowly thinking through the entire case, with the newfound knowledge of the Death Note, with its powers and limitations. L's brain begin to turn.

"That's it, " he smiled, "One thing seems to be off." Of course! it had to do with the death of F.B.I. agent Raye Pember and L's former detective partner Naomi.

"It seems like Kira can kill in ways other than heart attacks, " Light had remarked. The killings done by Higuchi seemed to confirm that particular theory, as well.

Then the bus hijacking could be caused by Light, as he oddly died of a car crash at exactly 10:45, and the circumstances of which he had behaved before his death according to the witnesses was also very strange. The busjacker seemed to be calm and took the passengers as hostages, yet he seemed to hallucinate and completely lost his composure after Raye and light were seen whispering to each other. It would be the perfect setup to get the name of the FBI agent who was following him.

Moreover, didn't the officers overhear Naomi finding out a crucial clue? If she had found an important lead, Light would've had to keep her mouth shut forever. But what was the secret? From the time

he investigated with her during the B.B. case, she doesn't seem like the person who would just grieve for her fiancee. No, she would be more determined then ever, and with her brilliant mind, might

have saw something that L overlooked. "It would have to be related to Raye's interactions with Light or his death, " L noted. But what, exactly? he mused. After a bit of thinking, he decided that it would

probably be the fact that Kira did kill Raye, and that

"Light-kun, I haven't lost just yet. " L muttered to himself softly. He took a marker and added the details that he noticed to the growing list of events in his private Chart.

Wait, something feels off. Why would Light say the very detail that he killed Naomi over? it doesn't make sense. L struggled to come up with an answer to the question.

"It seems like there is still more mysteries to solve, after all." L chuckled to himself. In a way, he enjoyed searching for Kira. It was the most challenging thing he has ever attempted, and Kira is close to and if not equal to his ability, making him the best rival he could have. Why would I risk my life? I really don't know. He just found the whole case interesting and challenging.

When he returned to his seat at headquarters, something was wrong. Light was missing from his usual spot at the seat.

"Where's Light-kun?" he asked everyone.

"No idea, but he was here this morning, talking to you," replied Aizawa.

"I saw my son walk out of the door earlier, " Mr. Yagami added.

Matsuda shuffled around nerviously.

The chief looked at him, suspucious of his behaviour. "Mastuda... " he trailed off. Matsuda, none the wiser, replied.

"Is something wrong, chief?" The chief glared at him intently. Even L thought Light's father was scary at times. "Do you know something?"

Mastuda twiddled his fingers. "Y-yeah," he studdered. The chief looked at him impatiently. "Sir, I'm sorry. Light told me not to tell anyone that he's going out on a date with Misa Misa, but he said he'll be back later."

"Hold on, " L interrupted, "I thought Light said that he wasn't attracted to Ms. Amane. " To which Matsuda had replied,

"Yeah, I thought so too, until he told me he just didn't want you, L, to know that he is in love with her too. " Strange. Light is definately up to something. Could it be? No. L immediately shot down that idea. Maybe Light *does* have an alternate persona. It was absurd. But then again, L pondered, it's still a possiblity. And so he decided to make a mental note of the theory and moved on.

"I see. " L said, with a tone of intregue. "I suppose if I had known, Light-kun would be pretty embarrased, to say the least, of his relationship with someone childish like Misa."

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense, Ryusaki," Matsuda said.

"Seems like something my son would do, " the chief agreed.

"I guess that explains Light's absence, and cleared up my suspicions. Men, you may return to your duties. " L had lied. In actuality, he is very curious about Light's decision to take Misa on a date. It

seemed like something was up with the two. He remembered what he predicted Light's reaction to his refusal to convict them.  
Light is probably trying to kill him without gaining suspicion again. But how  
would he have done it? If it was a simple and straightforward matter, then he should be dead by now.

"I'll head back to my room, " L said as he had decided. "If you find anything let me know, alright? " L began to make his way back upstairs to his quarters.

**CHAPTER 2 FIN. **


End file.
